Drugnir Stonebeard
Name: Drugnir Stonebeard Age: 238 Personality: Drugnir may seem tough around the edges, but once you get to know him he is lovable, kind, generous and understanding. Unlike most of his race, Drugnir doesn't dislike the elfs, instead he seeks to befriend them. "I don' seek te cast asid' a valuable ally, becaus' o' ol' constinency". But if you should be so unlucky to make this dwarf angry, it would be best to back off. Because Drugnir is an expert when it comes to combat, that he has proven in countless of wars. Background: Drugnir Stonebeard was born 20 years after The war of the Three Hammers, at this time the Bronzebeard were ruling Ironforge, the Wildhammer Aerie Peak and the Dark Iron clan, Blackrock Mountain. Drugnir was trained in combat and logics by his grandfather, Granirr Stonebeard (the thane at that time). The dwarf learned fast and it didn't take long before he could overcome his teacher. When he reached the age of 40, he had to perform the ritual to become a man. Each dwarf clan has its own ways, and the Stonebeards were no different. Drugnir were to be sent out the sacred place of their ancestors where he was required to remain until he had carved one of the "Greatstones of the Stonebeards" into half. It wasn't easy since the stone was twice his height and double his width. But nothing Drugnir couldn't overcome. At the age of 178 Drugnirs grandfather was at the edge of dying. It was at this time the new Thane of the Stonebeard would be chosen. Even though Drugnirs father, Braginn, was still alive, Drugnir was still elected the new Thane. Braginn was proud that his son was elected and honored him as a superior now. Drugnir stayed in Ironforge for centuries, only going out when battle called. But one day, on the day of his 230th birthday, Drugnir didn't want to just become another grey figure in the halls of Ironforge. He wanted to explore. So the next he did was, to proclaim his son, Thundarin, the new Thane of the Stonebeards, only to take orders from himself. He then went out to see what the world had to offer. Soon Drugnir got a letter. It was from his son. It said "Dear father, great lord of the Stonebeards. It is with sorrow that I tell you this, but your father, the great Braginn Stonebeard, has fallen. He was ambushed by orcs when he patrolled the far corners of Dun Morogh and was outnumbered. One of his guards escaped and told us of this matter. At noon, we will travel out to avenge our beloved member. Your son, Thundarin Stonebeard" As soon as Drugnir was done reading he let out a fearsome roar, mounted his faithful ram and rode out to avenge his father. After a few hours he heard the sound of battle ahead. The Stonebeards had already started the assault on the orcs. Without hesitation, Drugnir stormed into battle and slayed many orcs. The dwarves seem to win, but then a hideous surprise came upon them. Ogres! These beasts massacred most of the dwarves, but Drugnir stood bravely and wouldn't give up. The battle seemed endless when a horn was heard in the background. Drugnir knew this sound. It was the horn of Ironforge! His race had come to his clans aid and soon after the enemy was slain. Those who didn't die fled back into the holes from which they came. The day was won and the dwarves returned to their fortress to celebrate and honor the dead. This made Drugnir think about his earlier choice of leaving. He spoke to the king, Magni Bronzebeard. "Yer Highness, I don' kno' if I shou'd be stayi'n or not. You sur'ly need me 'ere, bu' I feel lik' I'm also need'd elsewher'" Then the king said that Drugnir could leave, but return if Ironforge needed him direly. Drugnir agreed and the day after he left once again. Slightly after, he came by the Kingdom of Silverwind. He heard that the king, Stefan, was seeking soldiers for an upcoming war, so Drugnir would join. But only on the condition that whenever Khaz Modan calls for Drugnirs aid, he will put that as his first priority. The king agreed and welcomed Drugnir in the armies of Silverwind. Drugnir liked his new home and decided to stay here. To buy a house and settle down. The lust for adventure and exploration was soon gone and the dwarf is at peace. Though he gladly accepts a challenge or an oppornity to carve his axe into the skull of an orc.